Ophthalmologists and optometrists would like to have an accurate representation of subjects' eye. Such representations include, for example, one or more of a representation of a subject's corneal anterior surface, posterior surface, and corneal thickness and density, as well as anterior chamber profiles. This information may be used to prescribe contact lenses and eye glasses, and to reshape the cornea by surgical procedures or to perform other surgical procedures. Since it is not comfortable to measure these data with physical contact, remote sensing techniques are preferably used to perform the measurements. A device that measures only the front surface of a cornea is commonly referred to as corneal topographer, a device that measures the front and back surfaces, and the stroma of the eye is referred to as a corneal profiler, and a device that measures anterior chamber profiles is called an anterior chamber analyzer.
One common technique for obtaining corneal measurement information includes projecting narrow bands of light (commonly referred to as slits or slit beams) onto a patient's cornea at multiple locations across a cornea. For each of the slits, after the light in the slit has been scattered by the cornea, an image of the light is obtained.
To project a slit of light, an aperture of appropriate shape and size, and a lens are placed in the path of light from a light source such that the light passing through the aperture forms a slit of light on a subject's cornea. Typically, to project slits at each of multiple locations across the cornea, a single aperture is translated such that the light passing through the aperture at selected times forms the multiple slits. One example of such a corneal measurement apparatus is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,966 to Snook.
A drawback with such apparatus is that it is difficult to accurately position an aperture to form each of the slits, and over time (after many patients) it is difficult to know the position of the slits accurately so that an accurate recreation of a cornea can be obtained. Another drawback of conventional apparatus is that it is difficult to characterize the back surface of a cornea due to the fact that a slit of light must pass through the anterior portion of a cornea, twice, before being imaged and analyzed.